


To: Castiel, the Angel of the Lord

by rlbelliboni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, If you never watched the show this might contain some small spoilers, Love Letters, M/M, Sam is mentioned, This is a letter, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlbelliboni/pseuds/rlbelliboni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean writes a letter to Cas, writing all the things he's afraid to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To: Castiel, the Angel of the Lord

Dear Castiel, 

This is your friend Dean, i know i caused you a lot of trouble, but i never thanked you for believing me.  
I put you through some rough moments, but you never stopped standing up for me.

Dear Castiel,   
I ask you for another fight, another miracle. I know you're made of gold and honor, so i ask you, just for a bit,   
teach me how to forgive, teach me the difference between you and me.

Dear Castiel,  
I don't know how can this be, you're an Angel and i'm turning into something that it's not me.  
Cas, i pray for you to look after Sammy, tell him that i found my peace, tell him that a man can't fight all his demons,   
and that i tried to win.

Dear Castiel,   
you know you're not God, but you know that you could be,   
I'm forever trapped in Purgatory, regretting that i didn't showed you,  
how my love for you turned into something bigger than me.  
Because you're lightning and i'm thunder, and while people admire your glow, i scare them with my loud soul.

Dear Castiel,   
i hope you understand, you're worth a thousand diamonds and i'm a hard stone.  
You grew an amazing hunter, and i wish you could be my lover.  
Dear Cas, i'm forever yours,

With love,  
Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you read everything, thank you, i know it's short, and poorly written, but i was coming back from a weekend out and while seeing the stars from the car window i remembered Supernatural and the 10th season is already ending and i'm not ready for this. (((((Major sorry if this sucks))))))
> 
> And as always, please excuse the grammar mistakes and again, thank you for reading <3


End file.
